THE NEW HITMAN
by helovestowrite
Summary: well its a about Naruto being a Hitman as he is born to assassinate sinners for his belongings in a religious group... OOC and some sexual and violent stuff... not for the children i say may start Teen and work to Mature fast... NarutoHitman
1. Prologue

The New Hitman 

I don't own Naruto...

Author's notes:

Well this is my sixth story and the concept is of HITMAN THE GAME OR THE MOVIE... ITS ORIGINS COME FROM A RELIGIOUS GROUP SET ON GETTING RID OF SINNERS BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY

will be violent and crazy...

Naruto is the Hitman...

I will get started on this story I want people to send me ideas of who should Naruto end up with if anybody...

SIX VICTIMS OF NARUTO... OR MAYBE MORE

OROCHIMARU... FAKE PRIEST WHO RAPES BOYS

INO... DRUG LORD

JIRAIYA... RAPIST

ITACHI UCHIHA... MURDERER

SASUKE UCHIHA... COCAINE MAKER

TSUNADE... MONEY COUNTERFEITER

POLLS...

1.) SAKURA

2.) HINATA

3.) TEMARI

4.) TEN-TEN

5.) AYAME

6.) HAREM LOL

First chapter coming out on 11/05


	2. First mission and sad past

The New Hitman

I don't own Naruto or else things would be awesome in the world... too sad... to bad

**Naruto- Agent 55 **

**Ino- Drug lord **

**Orochimaru - Pedophile priest **

**Itachi- Serial killer **

**Sasuke- Illegal weapons importer **

**Tsunade- Money counterfeiter **

**Jiraiya- Rapist **

**Sakura- Powerful boss of all of Konoha **

* * *

The world was full of sinners and they needed to learn a lesson or two. Then came the organization called " The Agency" which decided to punish those sinners. They had created this organization to create hitmen, those who are sent to murder for hire, and although it was terrible, the organization felt that people didn't learn their lesson of giving up their evil ways.

They had hired a lot of hitmen but their best one Agent 55( Naruto) had murdered thousands of sinners in his prime. This agent had seen his wife Hinata, murdered brutally with her being pregnant. From then on Agent Naruto had sealed his emotions to numbness but not without help from special pills. So he killed for justice , not for cash or possessions but for justice.

It was a dark cold November night as Agent Naruto was just relaxing from his house cleaning up his two silver .45 colt guns when he got the call.

" Agent 55 this is mothership , mothership, we have a new mission for you."

Naruto, unlike the rest of the Hitmen, was created with short buzzcut blond hair, strong chin, blue eyes, and with one other thing than the rest of the Hitmen. Emotions, which for Naruto felt were complete waste of time, but nevertheless, emotions is what got him a happy life with his Hinata-chan before brutally murdered. So their was some benefits to it.

" What is it mother ship?" asked Naruto to the screen.

" We have hired you to take out ... Jiraiya the rapist."said the girl named Hanabi who was the secretary.

" Seems like a simple mission..."

" It may seem like it but he's very well armed and at any precise moment may kill you if not careful."

" OK so how much do I get payed?"

" Agent Naruto since when have you cared about money?" asked a surprised Hanabi.

" Since I realized my humanity is being judge by those who supposedly kill for rights of God." said Naruto calmly.

" Back tongue is very bad Agent 55 but I will dismiss it."

" OK so where's he located?"

" He's in the southwest forest just a couple hundred miles from Rice country."

" OK guess I should get going but you haven't told me the amount?" asked Agent 55.

" Very well for this job its about 2.5 million Ruy, happy Nari-Jun??" asked Hanabi with a slight blush.

" Don't ever call me Naru-kun and secondly it will suffice for now."

So with that Naruto left with him wearing a black suit with a red tie and with two pockets to place his guns in. As Agent 55 prepared to leave he turned to look at the picture of his angel.

/Hinata, I promise you I shall join you when my missions are done. For now the world needs me and so I live and you my dear wife and my son live in my heart forever./

With that Agent 55 closes the door, closing the past as his future will bring excitement, action , and love as well.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Sorry for short ass chapter just wanted to get those who read this to get catch Naruto's life. Next chapter will be long and we will see a ton of action and suspense my good amigos...

As for the Harem... Sakura is out because she's the boss who Naruto will have to face... so its..

1.) Temari

2.) Ten-Ten

3.) Tayuya

4.) Ayame

5.) Anko

6.) Harem


	3. Action and faces

The New Hitman

I don't own Naruto or Hitman but have produced such shows as Doctor Don't Kill Me Now and So... Poop

Naruto- Agent 55

Ino- Drug lord

Orochimaru - Pedophile priest

Itachi- Serial killer

Sasuke- Illegal weapons importer

Tsunade- Money counterfeiter

Jiraiya- Rapist

Sakura- Powerful boss of all of Konoha

I have now decided it will be harem and may contain lemons y'all ok?? So vote for who should be in Harem... I need votes...

Also another note, some of the Akatsuki members will be girls in this story so take that...

* * *

In the underworld of crime information can be found by just scratching the leg of it. For Agent 55 he would soon find out that all these criminals may have ties to the death of Hinata Uzumaki.

Let's start to how he discovered this sick twist of events...

It was a dark, foggy night in the southwest town of Rice country known as Ristlin where the boozers, and cheaters would spend their time having a wild time. It was here we find Agent 55 as he enters the bar.

" Well well look what we got here an agent in our neck of the woods." said a drunk hick guy.

" I'm not here to arrest anyone or nothing just looking for some information." said Naruto

" Well buddy we suggest you take your business elsewhere or we're going to make you." said another guy with a truck hat.

" It seems that you all can't seem to understand that I'm not here for trouble so..." then out of nowhere Naruto pulls out his two Colt .45 guns and blasts most of the crowd until the bartender was one of the few alive.

" P-P-Please be gone sir... I-I don't know anything." said the bartender while shivering in fear.

" Listen I could make this very easy for you by just asking you questions and you giving me info or I could just shoot each and every part of your body." said Naruto with a coy smile.

" Until you give me the information I need."

" VERY WELL... I tell you everything!!!" said the bartender.

As Agent 55 settled down to hear the conversation the bartender suspiciously had a finger on a warning button to call some backup.

" Well Jiraiya is a well known rapist but also a hustler who happens to own a strip club down in Taitinlin but you must get past the terrible two of Shikamaru the thug and Choji the satan worshipper." said the bartender.

" Thanks oh by the way..." he shoots the bartender in the heart.

" We didn't need your girlfriends to get involve here but you forced me to kill you mr..."

" Konohamaru."

" Konohamaru, terrible name I did you a service to kill you now good day."

With that Naruto dropped as much alcohol on the floor as possible, sparked a small fire that spread through the bar and blew up the place.

" Well its on to Taitinlin.." with that said Naruto walked through the forests undetected.

Meanwhile at a Taitinlin strip club...

Jiraiya was having a good old time with his girlfriend, Itachi, the most loved stripper in Rice country. The dark strip club allowed most of the

customer's face to be hidden away. As Jiraiya was enjoying himself one of his minions came rushing in.

"What's this? Why did you interrupt my time of fun?" boomed Jiraiya.

"Sir we have information as to our base being destroyed." nervously said the minion.

" DESTROYED? WHO THE FUCK DESTROYED MY BASE??"

" H-He g-goes b-by t-the n-name...Agent 55."

" So that little sacriligious bastard seems to be on to our scheme... go warn the rest of the organization about it and prepare to send some "friends" to welcome our little soldier." laughed evilly the rapist.

" So how long do you think it will be before he kills you?" asked a women in a tank top showing her nipples and a black skirt.

" Well, well if it isn't the little whore, Anko."

The woman started to laugh due to the fact that Jiraiya was scared someone was coming for him. Anko had purple hair, long legs, brown eyes,and a body of a goddess. Jiraiya had always tried to get in her pants but she would deny him.

" So is little Jiraiya actually afraid of something?"

" Me? Afraid? Ha you've got to be joking that little runt chasing me down won't survive the night if he decides to show his face near this strip club...

Then boom out of nowhere came flying Jiraiya's men as the cleared smoke to reveal Agent 55 with an M-16 in his hand.

" Well well someone came to play." smirked Jiraiya.

" Oh shut your perverted old ass up I'm here to take you down ." said Naruto with a calm angry voice.

" Just who do you think you are you little shit? I am the great Jiraiya no one can take me down!!!" arrogantly yelled the old perv.

Naruto only did what he did and pulled out a shotgun and blasted Jiraiya right in the head only to have the old perv's head explode.

" Come on miss..."

" Anko."

" Whatever if you stay around, some assholes will have fun with you."

" Fine doesn't mean I can't take care of myself."

So the two took off in the middle of the night...

Meanwhile...

At the base of Konoha's major casino stood a pink haired woman looking out the window as one of her minions came running in.

" Boss, boss ... we're under attack!!" screamed the man.

" Oh really? What happened?"

" Well Jiraiya and some of our men were found dead in the strip club of Taitinlin."

" Oh...well fucking tell the rest of our people to be on the look out for any suspicious person!!!" screamed the pink haired woman.

" Yes, ma'am!!"

/So we have a little hero in our hands, well we will put a stop to him./

Yay finally finished with this chapter!!!

As for the Harem I need votes... these are the options...

Kurenai

Ten-Ten

Temari

Anko

Sasame

Konan

Karin

Shizune( you'll see how I get her involved)

Only will accept three girls in the harem so the first three girls to get two five votes will be in the harem...

I hope you enjoyed or not enjoyed this chapter but I worked hard on it be ...cool

so please read and review, y'all


End file.
